


No One Is Innocent

by Miryel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Starker, TonyxPeter, ironman - Freeform, serialkiller!AU, spiderman - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Peter alza la testa dal suo libro, e i suoi occhi incontrano il legno bruno della porta d’ingresso. Passi, passi e ancora passi, poi un colpo sordo, e ogni rumore cessa. Si alza in piedi di scatto, facendosi leva sui braccioli della poltrona dal design antiquato e si precipita all’ingresso per aprire. Tony è lì, appoggiato al muro. È fradicio. Respira a fatica e gli sanguina un braccio. Il sangue cola da sotto la giacca del suo completo costoso – uno dei tanti, e piccole chiazze rosse sporcano il pavimento di marmo bianco; scandiscono il tempo, lo fanno con un inquietante ritmo. Si sostiene il braccio con la mano sana e, quando alza lo sguardo verso quello di Peter, gli chiede tacitamente aiuto. Di nuovo.E Peter, come sempre, non è in grado di negarglielo.





	No One Is Innocent

[Tatuaggio, Menta, Strisce Pedonali]

  
  


Passi. Passi, passi, passi.

Peter alza la testa dal suo libro, e i suoi occhi incontrano il legno bruno della porta d’ingresso. Passi, passi e ancora passi, poi un colpo sordo, e ogni rumore cessa. Si alza in piedi di scatto, facendosi leva sui braccioli della poltrona dal design antiquato e si precipita all’ingresso per aprire. Tony è lì, appoggiato al muro. È fradicio. Respira a fatica e gli sanguina un braccio. Il sangue cola da sotto la giacca del suo completo costoso – uno dei tanti, e piccole chiazze rosse sporcano il pavimento di marmo bianco; scandiscono il tempo, lo fanno con un inquietante ritmo. Si sostiene il braccio con la mano sana e, quando alza lo sguardo verso quello di Peter, gli chiede tacitamente aiuto. Di nuovo. 

E Peter, come sempre, non è in grado di negarglielo.

  
  


...

  
  


Fuori dalla finestra del cottage il vento fischia. Il cielo si è oscurato e minaccia un temporale. Il meteo lo ha annunciato da giorni, consigliando alla gente di rimanere in casa, se possibile. Peter lo ha fatto, Tony no. Ha dei compiti precisi; ordini da rispettare. È ligio al dovere e al suo lavoro; non sa dire di no. O meglio, non vuole dire di no. O forse, non può. Ne va della sua vita, e così Tony per preservare la sua, si prende quella degli altri. Pagato profumatamente per farlo, oltremodo capace di uccidere senza lasciare alcuna traccia del suo passaggio; in grado di freddare vite umane senza battere ciglio. Quasi sembra trovarlo divertente. Peter ha paura che sia così. Eppure gli resta vicino. Lo fa perché lo ama più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo. Lo fa perché sa, dentro di sé, che Tony è anche altro e che non gli farà mai niente.

«Che cosa è successo?», gli chiede, mentre l’altro si siede sulla poltrona; lo sguardo distorto da una vena dolorante; gli occhi accesi di rabbia e delusione. Grugnisce e non risponde. Si toglie la giacca e cerca di alzarsi la manica della camicia, per esaminare i danni subiti, ma anche solo quella semplice azione gli fa digrignare i denti dal dolore. Reclina la testa all’indietro, e serra gli occhi. «Tony?»

Lui non risponde. Prova di nuovo a tirarsi su la manica, ma il dolore che attraversa il suo viso è quasi intollerabile. Peter schiocca la lingua in un suono infastidito. Si siede sul tavolino di fronte a lui, e gli prende bruscamente il braccio. «Da’ qua, faccio io», dice e non è sorpreso che glielo stia lasciando fare. Gli alza la manica, per poi scoprire che sull'avambraccio c’è un buco. Quello di una pallottola che Peter non sa se Tony l’abbia già estratta o che altro. Lo guarda, in attesa che l’altro gli restituisca uno sguardo e gli dia una stracazzo di spiegazione. «Che diavolo è successo, Tony?», ripete, più brusco.

«Quel figlio di puttana mi ha visto. Ha alzato la pistola e mi ha sparato. Mirava alla testa, ma ha colpito il braccio. Fortuna che ha una mira di merda.» 

« _ Ha _ ? È ancora vivo?», chiede Peter, alzando le sopracciglia, mentre tiene saldo il suo braccio tra le mani. «La pallottola è ancora dentro?» 

« _ Era _ … l’ho freddato subito. Quello stronzo…», si corregge Tony, poi abbassa gli occhi sulla ferita e fa una smorfia, «L’ho estretta io, ma è stato un parto».

Peter sbuffa. «Dio, Tony… prima o poi ci resti secco, se continui così. Quando ti deciderai a smettere con questo lavoro di merda?» Si alza in piedi. Raggiunge un mobile di vimini e recupera la cassetta del pronto soccorso. Tony lo segue con lo sguardo tutto il tempo; ha le labbra arricciate e un cipiglio indefinibile. 

«Smettere?», gli chiede.

Peter torna al suo posto. Si siede di nuovo sul tavolino e si acciglia. Non gli risponde. Non vuole farlo, perché sa che quella discussione l’hanno già affrontata milioni di volte, e non ha mai portato a niente. A niente di niente. Prende del  _ betadine _ e lo passa sulla ferita, con cura. 

«Dovrei attaccare la pistola al chiodo? Come se fosse semplice! Peter, io sono un assassino. Lo sono di mestiere, la gente mi paga per farlo e io eseguo quello che mi viene imposto.» 

«Già, lo so bene. Sei il migliore, il più spietato. È appagante, quando ti dicono che come li ammazzi tu non li ammazza nessuno?», lo riprende, e non lo guarda. «Una dote invidiabile, la tua», conclude e gli sfrega senza alcuna gentilezza il cotone imbevuto sul braccio. Tony trattiene un urlo tra i denti.

« _ Cristo, _ Peter!», sbotta, poi si lascia sfuggire un lungo e frustrato sospiro, «Lo faccio per vivere. Lo sai. Lo sai da sempre!» 

«Non ne hai bisogno! Non hai bisogno di questo, per vivere. Lo sai meglio di me. Eppure continui a farlo, perché ti appaga, perché ti soddisfa. Perché ti fa sentire possente, come se fossi un dio.» Peter gli pulisce via il sangue dal braccio, anche se vorrebbe non farlo più. Vorrebbe lasciarlo così, a soffrire e, perché no, magari a riflettere su quello che è diventato e di quello che poteva essere, se non avesse intrapreso quella  _ brillante _ carriera. «Tu ami sentirti Dio. Ti piace e ti stai montando la testa!»

«E tu ti stai spingendo un po’ troppo oltre, ragazzino», lo redarguisce Tony, e ha messo su quello stesso sguardo che Peter gli vede fare quando esce di casa per ammazzare qualcuno. Quegli stessi occhi privi di sentimenti, ma accesi di una luce che di cuore non ne ha affatto. Non ha paura di Tony. Non ha paura di ciò che è capace di fare; non ne ha mia avuto, nemmeno quando si sono conosciuti in quel cavolo di stage del MIT, dove Tony aveva finto di essere quello che non era, solo per uccidere uno degli scienziati assegnati al laboratorio di ricerca. Uno che, a quanto pareva, aveva davvero delle brutte intenzioni. Peter lo aveva visto e Tony, invece di cucirgli la bocca con una pallottola in mezzo alla fronte, gli aveva fatto giurare un silenzio di tomba. Perché Tony, se non richiesto, non uccide e Peter, questo, un po’ lo apprezza, sebbene non lo accetti. Eppure lo ama. Lo ama così tanto…

Il loro è un rapporto contorto. Sono amanti e sono niente, certe volte. Quando Tony non ha il compito di uccidere, sono dannatamente equilibrati; malgrado il divario di età, sono felici, quando l’ombra di quelle vittime non si distende, come un lenzuolo, sopra le loro teste e distrugge ogni proposito. Distrugge tutto quello che sono stati in grado di creare, in quei diciotto mesi vissuti insieme. 

«Sto solo dicendo la verità.» Peter alza gli occhi dalla ferita, cercando nello sguardo di Tony un motivo per credere che, dopotutto, la voglia di porre fine a quelle carneficine, da qualche parte, in quegli occhi, ci sia. Ci spera. Ci spera da sempre.

Tony stacca la schiena dal sedile della poltrona. Si china su di lui; ha gli occhi ridotti a due fessure e le sue labbra sono una linea sottile, priva di emozione. «Lo sai che potrei spararti ora, in questo momento, e chiudere per sempre questa discussione, oltremodo scomoda, che ogni volta mi proponi?» 

«Lo so.» Peter lo sfida, Non stacca gli occhi dai suoi; non ha paura. Non ha molte sicurezze, nella vita, ma una di queste è l’assoluta certezza che Tony non gli farà mai del male. Che non è un mostro, sebbene si definisca tale e uccida a sangue freddo, per ordine di qualcun altro. Non è un mostro. Tony sa anche amare; non a parole, con i gesti lo sa fare. I baci che gli regala, soprattutto quelli dati così, senza un fine… quelli sono una prova che non è solo una fredda macchina di morte. Quando fanno l’amore, e gli riserva tutta la dolcezza del mondo. Quando non fanno niente, in quelle giornate di pioggia, e si siedono sul divano ad ascoltare musica e a mangiare schifezze. Tony è anche questo; Tony è tante cose che fanno bene al cuore e che fanno male all’anima.

«Allora perché sei ancora qui, Peter? Che diavolo fai qui, in casa di qualcuno che potrebbe ammazzarti in qualsiasi momenti, siccome sai troppe cose?», sbotta Tony, frustrato e Peter, di tutta risposta, abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo sulla sua ferita. Prende una garza e la posa delicatamente sulla sua pelle, poi recupera un cerotto. «E perché continui a curarmi, ogni accidenti di volta, se sai che sarei capace di un gesto del genere?»

«Be’, e perché tu me lo stai lasciando fare?»

Cala inesorabilmente un silenzio schiacciante. Scende come la pioggia che ha iniziato a cadere violenta contro le finestre, chissà da quanto – le loro parole, l’avevano coperta. Tony lo guarda; ha la bocca semiaperta, e Peter sa che vorrebbe dirgli qualcosa, ma non sa esattamente cosa. È la verità. Non è mai fuggito perché sa che quell’uomo non è capace – non è in grado, di torcergli un solo capello. Anzi, probabilmente lo difenderebbe dai mali del mondo e ora, con quell’invito ad andare via, a salvarsi, ha solo avvalorato quella tesi. Perché Tony lo vuole proteggere soprattutto da se stesso, ma Peter non si è mai sentito minacciato. Nemmeno una cazzo di volta.

Gli posa il cerotto con cura, con l’ausilio dei pollici. Guarda il suo operato e poi lascia scorrere le dita lungo il suo avambraccio, fino al polso. Incontra il suo  _ tatuaggio _ , quello col simbolo di un ingranaggio spaccato a metà. Quello che è il segno di riconoscimento del clan per cui lavora. Deglutisce, ha paura di perderlo. Ha paura di non vederlo tornare più. Ha paura che lo lasci solo. Ha paura di tante cose, Peter, ma non di lui. Così alza gli occhi dal tatuaggio e incontra quelli di Tony, ancora fissi su di lui, ancora incapaci di rispondere a quella domanda. E allora lo incalza, ma si è già perso in quello sguardo.

«Perché me lo lasci sempre fare, Tony?», gli chiede.

Non risponde. Continua a non farlo. Peter lo spiazza e sa che è così. Certe volte gli strozza le parole in gola, e lo lascia muto di fronte a domande così semplici.

Tony gli prende la mano, quella che ancora stringe il suo polso. Lo invita ad alzarsi dal tavolino e Peter si siede a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe. L’uomo alza il braccio sano per posargli una mano sulla guancia e accarezzarla. I suoi occhi tornano colmi di altro; tornano ad arricchirsi di quei sentimenti d’amore e di premura, che non mancano mai in quei momenti che condividono insieme, dove tutto il resto rimane fuori, ai margini di una vita che sembra quasi perfetta ma che non lo è per niente.

Eppure è dannatamente impossibile immaginarla vissuta lontani. 

Peter si lascia carezzare dalle dita di Tony e dalla punta del suo naso, che gli percorre lentamente la silhouette di uno dei suoi zigomi. Gli bacia la guancia, con un pizzico di labbra che lo fa rabbrividire. La pioggia battente intona una melodia distorta e rumorosa, contro i vetri del cottage e contro la sua struttura di legno, all’apparenza così fragile. Tony alza il braccio ferito con una lentezza quasi disillusa; gli prende l’altra guancia e gli bacia le labbra. Le cerca, disperato, eppure c’è un’incantevole delicatezza, in quel gesto. Ci sono milioni di richieste diverse, in quel bacio e Peter sa che, tra quelle, c’è anche il desiderio che lui lo perdoni. Non serve. Peter non l’ha mai accusato di niente. Vuole solo che Tony resti con lui, per sempre, e che un giorno, magari non troppo lontano, smetta di fare quel che fa e si conceda una vita normale. 

«Dovresti asciugarti», gli mormora Peter, quando gli infila le mani tra i capelli e li sente ancora umidi sotto ai polpastrelli. Lo ha sussurrato sulle sue labbra e Tony, di tutta risposta, gli ha regalato un sorriso appena accennato, che gli occhi luminosi hanno reso più vivace. Gli passa le mani sotto alla maglietta, gli provoca un brivido e Peter sospira l’urgenza vicino al suo orecchio.

«Magari dopo.» E di nuovo si perdono nel calore ardente di un bacio.

  
  


…

  
  


«Ho deciso di smettere.» Peter si volta a guardarlo. Tony ha una tazza di caffè fumante tra le mani. A differenza sua, che è ancora in pigiama, è già vestito di tutto punto. Porta un completo blu scuro, una cravatta dello stesso colore con dei rombi gialli – non gliel’ha mai vista prima, ma gli dona. Come ogni cosa che indossa, del resto. 

«Intendi quello che penso io?», gli domanda, e ha il cuore in gola mentre lo fa. Tony annuisce, ma non sorride. Non palesa alcuna espressione sul volto, in realtà. Rimane statico, fermo. Peter sa il perché; Peter sa che smettere di fare quello che fa, comporterà dei rischi. Comporterà il dover prendere la decisione di fuggire via, da qualche parte, cambiare identità, correggere abitudini e mantenere per sempre un profilo basso, solo perché il clan non transige con chi decide di intraprendere una vita migliore. È una scelta rischiosa, ma forse persino Tony ha capito che vale la pena rischiare, per iniziare a dormire di notte senza quei sonni popolati da incubi terribili, che Peter cerca di placare con la sua presenza, nel suo stesso letto.

«Sì.» Sorseggia del caffè, Tony, poi guarda fuori dalla finestra. Arriccia le labbra; sembra assaporare il gusto della bevanda amarognola che gli ha appena bagnato la gola. Peter lo osserva, perché ha la sensazione che voglia dirgli altro. 

«Se li abbandoni, ti uccideranno, Tony», sospira Peter, e gli si avvicina. Si siede accanto a lui, su uno sgabello alto, vicino all’isola centrale della cucina. Tony continua a non guardarlo. Fissa il panorama fuori dalla finestra come se non ci fosse niente di più attraente che quello. 

«Ho già parlato con loro. Mi hanno dato una sola condizione. Un ultimo incarico e poi sarò libero di andar via. Non mi tormenteranno, non mi uccideranno, non mi seguiranno. Se mi occupo di questa missione, avranno piena fiducia in me, dicono.» 

Peter gli posa una mano sul ginocchio. Spera che Tony si volti a guardarlo e quando lo fa, gli lascia ammirare un’espressione che non sa definire. Non ha mai visto niente del genere, attraversare il viso dell’uomo che ama. Gli si spezza il fiato in gola. 

«Tu ci credi?»

«No, ma sono stanco, Peter. Sono stanco di sperare che ogni giorno l’incarico assegnato diventi l’ultimo, quando non lo è mai. Non c’è una sola verità in quello che hanno detto. Perciò mi trasferirò altrove. Scapperò.» 

«_Scapperemo_», lo corregge. Gli infila gli occhi nei suoi con prepotenza e Tony non sembra sorpreso, da quella frase. Reclama solo le sue labbra e Peter riceve uno dei baci più disperati che Tony gli abbia mai regalato, che profuma di _menta_ e tabacco, come le sigarette che l’uomo è abituato a fumare. Ricambia, cercando solo di rassicurarlo che ha fatto la scelta giusta, che andrà tutto bene e che, dopotutto, può ancora liberarsi di quel fardello che porta addosso da troppo, mentre la luce del primo sole mattutino scalda quel momento perché, per fortuna, almeno la pioggia ha smesso di cadere dal cielo.

«Preparati. Vestiti e prendi qualcosa con te», esordisce Tony, mentre gli accarezza una guancia con il pollice; lievi movimenti concentrici lo rassicurano che andrà tutto bene, «Farò quello che devo fare, e poi andremo via. D’accordo?» 

Peter annuisce. Si lascia baciare ancora, prima di alzarsi dallo sgabello e raggiungere la porta della cucina, dove poi si ferma e si volta, sorridendo. 

«Andrà tutto bene. Andrà bene, Tony, vedrai!», dice e in risposta riceve solo un cenno del capo, un sorriso che si spegne subito e un incoraggiamento a sbrigarsi a preparare se stesso e le sue cose. C’è altro. Peter lo sa che c’è altro. Peter lo sa che Tony sta mentendo, che non c’è alcuna possibilità che si salvino, quando decideranno di andare via e scappare lontano. Ma Peter ha una speranza, con sé, racchiusa in un cuore che ne ha sempre conservata. Vuole credere che ci riusciranno e ci vuole provare, a scappare via con lui. Dopotutto rimanere lì, non cambierebbe comunque il loro destino. Non ha paura. Non ancora. Questo lo turba, ma va bene così. Significa che ci crede. Ci crede abbastanza, e forse basta questo, perché non accada nulla.

  
  


…

  
  


Tony lo guarda andare via, e non stacca gli occhi dal vuoto che ha lasciato, finché non sente l’acqua della doccia scrosciare dal piano di sopra e rivolge i suoi occhi ad una cartellina gialla, appoggiata proprio all’isola centrale della sua cucina. La guarda con odio e rancore; con rabbia e tristezza; con un enorme senso di ingiustizia che gli riempie il cuore, e lo porta quasi ad esplodere… quasi a autodistruggersi, e fa troppo male. Ne estrae il contenuto e, mentre legge i dati della sua ultima vittima, ricorda solo le parole del suo mandante, che gli rimbombano nella testa; sta per scoppiargli.

« _ Il desiderio di libertà è legittimo, Stark. Hai tutto il diritto di vivere la tua vecchiaia in pace con te stesso e io non sono nessuno per privarti di questo privilegio. L’unica cosa che ti chiedo è un ultimo lavoro; te lo pagherò il doppio. Non puoi rifiutare, sai? Perché se non te ne occupi tu, ce ne occuperemo noi e in quel caso a morire sarete in due. _ »

Stringe le dita intorno a quel foglio. Fissa quelle parole e i suoi occhi tremano di rabbia e di impotenza; di un senso di ingiustizia che non può pretendere di farsi scivolare addosso come se nulla fosse. Non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo da quella foto, che campeggia lì, attaccata ai fogli con una semplice attash di metallo e che stringe in un angolo la figura di Peter che sorride spensierato, mentre attraversa le _strisce pedonali_ di fronte la sua scuola. È ignaro che qualcuno lo abbia fotografato; come è ignaro che Tony, al piano di sotto, si stia distruggendo nel trovare una soluzione che non comporti la sua morte. In nessun caso. Né per mano sua, né per mano dei suoi mandanti. 

« _ Sa troppe cose, Stark. Se non lo ammazzi tu, lo faccio io. _ »

Tony deglutisce un boccone amaro.

Scappare. È l’unica soluzione. 

  
  


…

  
  


Peter gli prende la mano e la stringe, mentre il cottage crepita sotto al potere devastante delle fiamme. Alcuni vetri scoppiano, qualcosa esplode dalla cucina. Forse una bombola del gas o chissà cos’altro… 

Tony vede quella casa morire sotto ai suoi occhi, con la sensazione nel cuore di aver perso tutto; di aver perso quel luogo che, paradossalmente, aveva racchiuso dentro di sé ricordi indelebili di quell’amore consumato in quei quasi due anni, vissuti con Peter. Risponde alla stretta e poi si voltano. La speranza è quella che li credano morti, la paura è quella che li troveranno e che lo saranno presto davvero. 

Non c’è certezza, solo speranza. Eppure, malgrado la paura di quel passo che ha compiuto, Tony si sente alleggerito dai molti sensi di colpa che lo attanagliavano e, risparmiare la vita di Peter, significa inesorabilmente difendere anche la propria. Qualsiasi cosa accadrà, lo sa, sarà valsa la pena aver perso tutto, se il suo tutto è con lui.

  
  


**Fine**

  
  


____________

  
  


**Angolo autore:**

Buonasera a tutti!Torno ad aggiornare questa storia, con immenso piacere, dopo aver usato le parole datemi da @Lightning (che oltretutto vi invito a leggere, siccome è un'autrice validissima e il suo Tony è... è... ♥), con questa Serial Killer!AU di cui mi piacerebbe tantissimo scrivere una long, ma non ho tempo! Non ho tempo! Regalatemi giornate di 323954594 ore ç__ç

  
  


Grazie a tutti come sempre per l'entusiasmo dimostrato nei riguardi di questa vecchiaccia di un'autrice e al prossimo aggiornamento!

Miry

  
  



End file.
